


Somebody to Love

by morai_thoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hogwarts, I'm Going to Hell, Merry Christmas, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Petyr, SIN WITH ME, Smut, Teacher-Teacher relationship, Well there's a bit of plot, awkward Petyr, basically smut, blowjob, horny Petyr, horny sansa, petyr and Sansa being naughty, pxsspecialmonth, welcome to sin, yulle ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/pseuds/morai_thoughts
Summary: Petyr has a one-night stand with a mysterious professor from Durmstrang Institute during the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. The runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlayneBaelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to sin
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas!

Wearily, his eyes peered open. The room rested in semi-darkness, but a few faint rays of sunlight peeked out of its window. Petyr stirred in the bedsheets trying to scare off the clammy sensation in his head reminding him of his late night activities, only to find it trapped below something heavy and warm.

_Wait_

_What?_

But then he saw it, long auburn hair and creamy white skin. The stuffy air in the room combined with the discarded clothes told him everything he needed to know to puzzle it all out.

 _Oh, no._

It was obvious what had transpired last night. Not that he minded, but he would have preferred to be conscious the next time.

_Next time?_

Petyr looked at the girl deep in slumber laying next to him and sighed slowly. He remembered Varys teasing him about the way he always gawked at her whenever she entered the teacher’s lounge or the Great Hall since the _Triwizard_ _tournament_ began. This could be perfectly a dream, yes, soon he would wake up and find himself alone in his room, lying in his bed and the gorgeous redhead would not be there.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to move his arm again. He failed.

_It wasn’t a dream. She’s real._

He let his head fall back into the pillow and weighed his options. He couldn’t remember a thing about what happened last night no matter how hard he tried. It was as if someone cast a _forgetfulness charm_ over him. He could feign being asleep for a bit more and wait until the sleeping beauty rose on her own and told him her side of the story.

Panic welled in his chest when he felt her stir beside him. He quickly closed his eyes and evened out his breathing as much as he could. After a while, he heard the movement of sheets and the soft padding of feet against the cold floor. The weight on his arm lifted, setting him free, but the sudden absence of her warmth left him bereft.

Slowly, Petyr opened one eye curious to see what the mysterious girl was up to, only to see her semi-dressed silhouette tiptoeing furtively around his room, recovering her clothes. Petyr remained still, enjoying the view of her behind when she bent down to get her bra. He felt himself harden.

_How could he not remember a thing about what happened?_

Petyr cursed himself for drinking so much last night. He was not a man prone to overindulge, but he must have made an exception yesterday. Yes, he now remembered. He went to the _Three Broomsticks_ with Varys and Tyrion. The small man couldn’t stop complaining about how much work he needed to catch up on because he had been organizing the _Yule Ball_.

Somehow they ended up meeting with her at the bar, and her presence alone and his irrepressible desire to impress must have had a hand in Petyr’s current predicament.

A loud slamming door jolted him from the bed. In an instant, all of his senses were awoken to scan the room for the redhead, but he couldn’t find her.

He blinked twice taking in his now empty room.

_No, she couldn’t do that._

Like lightning, Petyr sprinted toward the door and opened it abruptly taking a step into the corridor.

“Wait!” He shouted, but the girl was already gone.

He stood in place breathing heavily ignoring the morning chill. If he knew she was going to storm out of his room he would have woken her up sooner. Petyr cursed under his breath, what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t remember a thing no matter how hard he tried.

“Ahem.”

He slowly turned around diverting his attention from the runaway girl, only to find a very displeased Minerva McGonagall looking at him with a scandalized expression. At that instant, he was aware of his state of nudity and covered his manhood with both of his hands. Steadily, Petyr retreated back to his quarters.

“Professor Baelish, what’s the meaning of this?!”

“Good morning, professor.” He bid, ignoring the way her eyebrow rose inquisitively, and closed the door once again.

***

He didn't see her until lunchtime.

The Great Hall was crowded. The four main tables had been magically lengthened to accommodate all the students from the different foreign schools. The teachers’ head table was no different. The mysterious redhead sat at the other side of the table, where some of the teachers from the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy sat.

Despite the fact that it was Christmas, the castle was packed. It would have been normal for most students to return home to celebrate the holidays with their families leaving only a few in the castle. The _Triwizard tournament_ notoriety made the young students want to stay at Hogwarts to witness the historical event that meant for the school. Not every year the students had the opportunity to meet wizards their age from other corners of the world.

Petyr chanced a look at the mysterious girl, but the redhead was immersed in a conversation with one of her colleagues from Durmstrang. The young dark-haired man next to her listened intently, a scowl forming on his forehead. Petyr tried to catch what they were saying, but she kept her back turned on him. _Was she deliberately ignoring him?_

She did the same this morning in his chambers, why would the rest of the day be any different, he pondered. A nudge in his ribs brought him out of his reverie, “you’re staring again, stop being weird Petyr.”

Petyr looked at the bald man beside him finding his mocking smirk. Varys eyes flickered from him to the redhead at the other end of the table, “so I’m guessing something _did_ happen when you two left.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He lied, even though he absolutely didn’t remember leaving the _Three Broomsticks_ at all. Petyr pinched the bridge of his nose not wanting to continue the dreaded conversation.

“I’m guessing, you’re not as good as you think you are, my friend. She’s definitely ignoring you.”

“Shut up.” He huffed in annoyance taking another spoonful from his soup. Luckily for him, at that moment the headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his seat tapping his crystal glass. Immediately, the Great Hall fell silent.

“Great!” said Dumbledore, smiling at everyone, “Now that we are all well fed I must once again beg your attention while I share some news with you.”

***

It felt strange to walk through the halls. Groups of students would gather in several circles and whisper. Interesting, he thought watching how a boy approached one of the girls while her friends waited expectantly. A pattern, Petyr surmised when he picked out the same behavior in other groups of students. Girls and boys walked awkwardly through the snowy gardens finding elation when their love interest returned the same wish to go to the _Yule Ball_ with them.

Petyr wondered if he had looked that ridiculous when he was a teenager and cringed.

_Merlin’s beard, I think I was even worse._

Ignoring the raging adolescent hormones around him, he spied an auburn mane in the distance. After Dumbledore’s speech, most people abandoned the Great Hall to prepare for tonight’s event or to quote professor McGonagall, “to prepare for a well-mannered frivolity”. Speaking of the professor, he found it amusing how the woman couldn’t look at him in the eye during the feast.

Petyr accelerated his pace in the direction he last saw the mysterious redhead. He had to make his way through some students and ministry workers before catching her silhouette in the distance. She gave him a playful smile over her shoulder and scurried through the furthest corridor out of his view.

A shiver went through Petyr’s back. Was that her plan? Well, two could definitely play this game. He suppressed the urged to cross the corridor like a madman, it would do him no good to act strangely despite feeling his limbs practically itching to get her. Petyr was a respected teacher and had a reputation to maintain.

The big Christmas tree in the Great Foyer welcomed him as he walked around the corner. There was no one around, except for Filch at the other side mumbling to himself. The caretaker paid him no mind and continued sweeping the floor.

Petyr was about to go upstairs to the main floor when he felt a pair of small hands grab his suit and drag him behind the lush Christmas tree.

“I was looking for you.” He said breathlessly into her mouth. The girl licked her lips, those rosy and perfectly shaped lips inviting him to claim them, but he needed something first.

“I don’t even know your nam-”

“Ssssh” She placed the pad of her index finger on his mouth and shook her head. So she liked to keep the mystery alive. Petyr wanted to protest, but in that instant, she caught his lips in a passionate kiss and pressed him against the wall.

His hands went to her hips, bringing her close to his body. Despite being hidden by the huge Christmas tree, they were still in a public area exposed at the risk of being caught at any moment, however, that thought disappeared quickly with the way she was touching him. He parted her lips, tasting wine, and a sweet flavor that screamed of her. Suddenly, memories of last night remerged. Yes, this was the woman he was looking for.

He lowered his hands to her behind and grabbed the supple flesh. Before he could continue his exploration, her small hand traveled down gripping his groin over the fabric, eliciting a small moan from his throat.

Right there, in front of him, the girl lowered to her knees unbuckling his belt and freeing his erection. She rubbed him a few times, prolonging his wait, weighting his hardened shaft in her small hands.

Her head dropped down, tongue first licking the tip and then tracing his tongue around the head.Petyr held his breath as those sapphire blue eyes dared him to stay quiet. He heard voices in the distance approaching and he was sure she did too. She was enjoying this.

Claiming his attention back, the girl sucked on his cock, massaging it slowly with his tongue. He inhaled sharply and considered dying right there. There was no way he could manage to be quiet if she kept doing that. Oh, but he wanted her to keep doing that.

“Fuck.”

She gripped his thigh in warning and continued sucking. She fondled his balls and licked him from base to top, dragging her tongue up until licking the white bead on his tip. His hands weaved through her impossibly silky hair, enjoying how soft it felt, repressing his need for gripping it tighter every time she twisted her tongue. 

It was bliss. Sheer, unadulterated bliss when she began bobbing her head. She looked at him with a wicked smile, and he risked a firmer grip on her hair. She hummed and the sound created vibrations around his cock that felt like heaven.

He felt himself close to the edge. His teeth clenched together suppressing another moan that threatened to escape from his lips. Petyr chanced a glance down feeling mesmerized by the beauty at his feet. He could be perfectly dreaming, right now. It couldn’t be real.

His body went rigid under her attentions and felt his manhood pulse into her mouth. She swallowed him whole before placing a peck on his hip and standing up with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

Petyr couldn’t stop himself and pulled her closer closing the distance with a searing kiss. He didn’t care about his taste on her mouth, he didn’t care about the unknowing voices in the foyer that approached alarmingly fast.

He just wanted her, to consume her. To continue with this little escapade a little bit longer.

They broke the kiss before running out of air. Petyr was about to press her against the wall and finish what they started when she slipped through his arms shooting him a wicked smile. Oh no, this wasn’t over. He heard her giggle before she escaped their small haven and walked as if nothing ever happened.

Petyr pulled up his pants as fast as he could and ran after her. No, she couldn’t do this again. His lust addled mind didn’t understand what was going on, but he was sure of one thing. She couldn’t get away.

Petyr could see her auburn mane wobbling at the other side of the Great Foyer, running away from their tryst like a madwoman. She even had the audacity to turn around and gave him a wink before disappearing again.

Petyr was about to turn around the corner to continue his quest for her when a hand stopped him.

“Hey Petyr, what’s the rush?” Petyr blinked a few times before directing his attention to the bald man in front of him.

“What?”

“You look a bit edgy, what’s wrong? Is it the Yule Ball?”

Petyr took a deep breath. What was he supposed to answer? I _just had the best blow job of my life behind that Christmas tree and the woman responsible for it it’s running away from me. Varys, do you happen to know where she is?_

“Nothing.” He finally answered absent-mindedly, “I’m sorry Varys, I need something important before the ball.”Chancing a glance toward where the redhead had been moments ago, the man excused himself from his companion.

The corridor was empty just as he had imagined.

She was gone.

Again.

Not wanting to retrace his steps and make conversation with the bald man looking at him curiously from the Great Foyer, Petyr continued walking. It was late and soon the Ball would begin. All of the teachers were required to attend to make sure everything went smoothly. That meant not only the Hogwarts staff would be there, Durmstrang’s would be there too.

She would be there.

Taking a shortcut down one of the stairs of the castle, Petyr finally reached his office. When he went to open the door something on the floor caught his attention making him pause. He bent down to get the mysterious box in his way with a frown. _What in the Seven Hells is this?_

Petyr opened the lid, uncovering the interior. Inside a blue rose rested beside a note in elegant handwriting.

_Wear this tonight._


	2. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!

They had covered the walls of the Great Hall with frost and silver glitter, and hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossed the star-filled black ceiling. Instead of the usual house tables, there were a hundred smaller tables, illuminated with lanterns, each with a capacity of twelve people.

The Champions marched from the main entrance to the central table, followed by the headmasters of each magic school as it was tradition. All eyes were focused on them, but Petyr's were constantly looking for her.

He was wearing the blue rose as a _boutonnière_ like she had asked him. A couple of design spells did the trick to turn the fine flower into a pinned ornament on his black tunic’s lapel. It took him a quick trip to the library to find exactly which kind of flower it was. Just as he thought, it was a strange specimen that only grew in the coldest lands of the north during spring.

At one point in the evening, Petyr couldn't wait any longer and had no choice but to heed Tyrion Lannister's calls from across the room to join him for dinner at his table. There were other professors besides the little Lannister, from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Varys looked at him from top to bottom as soon as he arrived and couldn’t refrain from commenting on how elegant he looked in a teasing manner.

“I’m wounded my friend, I strive to look elegant every day.”

The dinner continued but Petyr barely ate. His mind raced thinking about their last tryst in the Great Foyer. The feel of her against him and the way her lips held a tinge of lemon before they parted away. She was a nymph, a trickster, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

When dinner was over, Dumbledore got up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, the tables were moved away leaving the floor clear, then he made appear by incantation along the right wall a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes.

The _Witches of Macbeth_ took the stage amidst energetic applause. They were all hairy and dressed in very modern torn black robes. They began to play a slow, sad melody as the champions and their partners took to the floor to inaugurate the dance.

“May I have the honor of this dance?” A soft voice uttered behind him.

Petyr turned slightly to see _her_. She was dressed in a blue frost gown the same tone as the blue rose on his lapel. A small smirk appeared on his face at her playful smile. Her eyes danced with the light and he couldn’t say no.

Ignoring the glances of the guests around him, Petyr stood up accepting the invitation of the redhead. He took her hand and followed her to the dance floor. She had a striking profile, he noticed. High cheekbones, vivid blue eyes a man could drown in.

“You look ravishing, my lady.” Petyr smiled roguishly as his eyes darkened at her proximity. He was dying to pull her closer and devour her mouth, to feel her fall into their kiss the same way she did this morning.

The woman giggled at his impatience. “I’m glad to see you followed my directions, blue looks good on you and it happens to go perfectly with my dress tonight.” She whispered in his ear, her soft northern accent sending a shiver through his spine. 

“What a wonderful coincidence.” 

He placed a hand on her waist falling into the slow music around them. Gradually, more couples stepped on the dance floor. The music soon changed into a waltz, making them even closer. Petyr gave her a smirk taking the lead and marveling at the way she followed. He heard her giggle when he skipped a step and made her spin. 

“I was wondering if I could have the name of the lady who saved me from having the dullest evening in the history of this school,” Petyr asked wrapping a hand around her waist, bringing her even closer. 

“Sansa, my name is Sansa.” The woman finally said twirling again in his arms. 

***

Somehow they made it out of the Great Hall. Outside, in the empty corridors, Petyr led her to the gardens, not without pushing her first into the nearest wall to devour her lips. They giggled when they listened to steps approaching and hid like two stupid teenagers playing hooky. 

Petyr looked around and got an idea. 

“Nice.” Whispered Sansa behind him when they approached one of the Beauxbatons carriages parked outside. After some struggling, they tumbled inside. Sansa tripped landing on his chest eliciting a grunt from the man below. 

“Sweetling, is this some kind of punishment?” He said playfully against her lips. Sansa chuckled helping him up. Her cheeks flushed scarlet looking shy, and it endeared him even more. His hands went immediately to her waist, pulling her into another kiss. 

She tasted of champagne and something sweet. It was so easy to fall into the kiss, to yield to her touch feeling everything around him go fuzzy. His hands drifted down, lifting the skirt of her dress until he gripped flesh. She hissed into his mouth biting his lower lip, there was a hunger there inside of him, pushing him to take charge this time, to be the one in command. 

Petyr broke the kiss, smirking at the way she moaned in protest. He quickly placed his index finger on his lips telling her to stay silent, while his other hand took out his wand and made a flick with it. 

“ _Muffliato_.”

He saw the confused look she gave him and explained, “we don’t want any interruption, do we?” She seemed to agree with him because the girl pounced on him once again resuming the kiss where they left it. 

His mouth traveled along her jaw finding the throbbing pulse on her neck. Her heady soft whimpers encouraged him, pulling her flush impossibly closer, letting her feel the bulge straining between his legs. His hands went to her hair then, freeing it and letting it loose the auburn tresses down her back. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured entranced. Sansa cupped his jaw, feeling the roughness of his stubble before looking up into his eyes filled with desire. Whatever she saw in there didn’t scare her, and Petyr wasn't sure if it was a good thing. 

His gaze fell to her lips once again and lowered his mouth. He could feel her breasts against his chest, heaving against the resistance of her corset. She was aching for him, he knew it because he could feel his own need begging for release. 

He laid her gently down on the small sofa of the carriage and trailed kisses down the length of her body. Her perfume invaded his senses, he couldn’t get enough of her. He didn’t know how, but at some point, she or he must have loosened her corset and now his head dived down, eager to taste one of her breasts with his mouth.

“Petyr,” she mewled, weaving her fingers through his dark hair. He moved south settling between her legs. His fingers brushed her core over her panties, feeling her squirm whenever he teased her sensitive skin.

Gently, he pushed down the fabric uncovering her. “Ssssh,” he whispered sweetly moving up to catch her mouth in a reassuring kiss. 

With two fingers, he stroked the lips of her sex slowly, feeling how her breath hitched when he moved a certain way, reacting to him. Petyr deepened the kiss, unable to stop savoring her, but she thought differently. She kept grinding against his hand eagerly, chasing her end in sheer frustration. “Please,” she begged, and Petyr, like a good gentleman, relented her wishes. 

Slowly, he first tasted the inside of her thigh, getting closer and closer to her aching place. His breath was hot against her sex making her tremble in anticipation. Not breaking his gaze, he licked the length of her slit, swiping his tongue over her lower lips before moving up once again to her pearl. 

Petyr’s hands pressed her down, preventing her from lifting her hips while he sucked her slowly in lazy circles. Rapid breathing gave way to soft moans that went straight to his swollen cock. Then, without any warning he descended again devouring her flesh, sucking and nipping relentlessly at her clit. 

It was sweet torture, and Petyr felt a sort of poetic justice by the way she squirmed and move searching for release because it was the same thing he had felt this morning beneath her ministrations behind the Christmas tree. 

Still, it wasn’t enough.

He pulled his lips from her slowly, extending her frustration until she knotted her fingers into his hair with a plea. At that moment, Petyr plunged two fingers within her and pumped them in a harsh rhythm. Sansa cried again, angling her hips while he hit that magic spot over and over again. 

His own cock twitched in need, and he didn’t know much longer if he could keep the relentless pace, but then Petyr felt it. Her walls pulsed around him, and he kept lapping at her sex, showering her with attention through her high. 

Their momentary bliss came to an end when he heard voices yell outside. Sansa was still coming down from her big high, unable to be conscious about her surroundings to notice what was going on. 

Petyr stood up and moved to peek out of the window just in time to see what looked like the shape of professor Snape scolding two disheveled students outside of one of the carriages. It looked like they weren’t the only ones who thought to look for a more private place.

“Ten points from Hufflepuff, Brooke! Ten points from Ravenclaw, Greenwood!” The students scurried away without looking back, wanting to get away as fast as they could. Snape wasn’t alone though, Igor Karkaroff kept talking animatedly about something he couldn’t make out because of his deep accent.

“We have to go,” Petyr said. Sansa was immediately at his side watching the outside commotion.

“I have an idea.” She whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Once her clothes were settled, they left slowly through the back door of the carriage. Snape continued to catch students snogging in the carriages across the courtyard, paying them no mind. Sansa got out her wand and pointed to one of the hedges next to Madame’s Maxime winged horses.

“ _Flipendo_.” 

The shrubbery shook violently scaring the group of Abraxan. The neighing alerted Snape, changing his focus from the horny students. Petyr wanted to laugh, but Sansa’s hand gripped his and dragged him back to the corridor’s shadows.

***

“You were amazing, back there.” Sansa purred, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind. Petyr smirked smugly taking the fire whisky bottle from his small shelf. They were back in his quarters after wandering aimlessly around the castle, he couldn’t keep his hands from her and ended up stealing some kisses on the way before stumbling into his room.

He offered her the fire whisky shot he poured and gulped it down in one go. “Impressive,” he remarked. She beamed at him, making his heart light for some reason. 

“That thing is good.” 

“Thank you, it’s a gift, but I don’t remember whose…” Petyr furrowed his brow looking at the redhead gulp down another shot.

“No wonder I couldn’t remember a thing about last night. You almost made me passed out, looking by the way you’re drinking right now.”

“You Southerners are too weak.” She laughed tugging his tie. Petyr snaked one hand into her hair and another around her waist, pulling her roughly to him. Her breath ghosted his mustache, teasing him to go forward, but retreating when he was too close. 

_Oh, no. This is not how it’s going to go._

“I’m sure you’ll think differently when you scream my name tonight after I’m done fucking you.” He said seductively feeling her shiver in his arms.

He gripped her waist annoyed at her playfulness and silenced her with a passionate kiss. He felt her yield, her lips parting meeting his tongue like a caress that slowly turned fiery into something more. Petyr’s body was drowning in lust since their tryst in the carriage and was desperate for her.

Her hands were everywhere then, unbuckling his slacks, unbuttoning his shirt. Petyr gave as much as he got, devouring her neck with fervor before trailing down to her breasts, suckling, and nipping relentlessly. “So hot, so sexy, so perfect,” He led them toward his bed, skillfully sorting through the furniture in the way. 

“Take it off,” he moaned turning her around unlacing the back of her dress with lightning speed. Her panties and bra followed leaving her bare against the chill of the room. Fortunately, he was there to remedy it. 

Petyr pressed against her back letting her feel him whole, devouring her mouth when she turned her head searching for him, wanting more. “I’m so hard for you, sweetling. This is what you turn me into.” He said grinding into her behind. Sansa squirmed in his arms, gasping when his fingers found her center once more beneath the neat little patch of red curls that covered her mound. 

She was so responsive, so eager. Fuck, Petyr wouldn’t last long and they haven’t even started. He fondled her breasts, massaging the ivory skin making her gasp when he pinched one nipple. The tip of his shaft slipped and teased between her folds, rocking, and rocking, feeling the wet of her arousal. 

When he thought they both couldn’t take it anymore, he thrust plunging in deeply. She felt perfect around him. So fucking hot and tight and soaking wet. He closed his eyes for a moment and groaned. He listened to her curse in her mother tongue as she fell on all fours on the mattress, bringing him with her as his hips pumped harder and faster. 

“Don’t stop… harder.” She cried pushing back to meet him. The pace was relentless. “Petyr, don’t stop.”

Petyr grunted in effort, sucking at her neck before gripping her hips and changing the angle, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her sounds, the way she felt around him, it was all so overwhelming and were quickly driving him to his release.

“Harder!” She commanded through her clenched teeth making his hips almost stutter. Petyr’s eyes furrowed with concentration and gave her what she begged for. The mattress creaked beneath them accompanying the sound of skin against skin as he pounded her from behind, amidst her whimpers and increasingly desperate cries calling his name. 

“Gods Petyr, yes!”

Her body tensed, her toes curled, and he felt her walls clenched around him. “Sansa!” He moaned loudly, bucking erratically on the verge of collapsing. She was so tight around him as he lost control and started to climax harder than he would have believed possible. His hips kept moving slowly, still inside through the post-orgasmic glow, carrying her through the soft aftershocks of her high. 

He pushed his weight off her, laying panting against her shoulder for some long silent seconds listening to Sansa’s ragged breathing slow. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, her eyelids until he felt her smile into his chest. A deep satisfaction spread through him like fire whisky. 

Giving her a soft kiss on her lips, Petyr moved to his bedside table to retrieve a cloth. Gently, he used it to wipe away the slickness between her thighs, and then quickly wiped his own cock before tossing it away.

Sansa moaned in protest when he stood, but he returned swiftly covering their bodies with the duvet. She nestled immediately into his chest, searching for his warmth. 

The beating of her heart was a sedative. A part of him feared going to sleep too quickly and waking up without her as he did this morning. “Don’t go away this time.” He whispered, breathing her neck. Within seconds, he drifted to sleep holding her close as the first snowflakes began to fall outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Christmas but I couldn't finish it on time. I hope you liked the first chapter, we still have another one to go hehehe!
> 
> Today is my 3rd anniversary here in ao3 so this is my gift to you!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
